L'Apogée d'Evil Krayn
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur le cast d'Aventures] Evil Krayn avait un plan maléfique, celui de prendre la place de son créateur. Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu quand on est un méchant.


_BON-SOIR ! Il fait nuit, c'est Halloween et qui dit Halloween dit terreur, monstres et abominations. Et dans Aventures, on trouve tout ça. Quoi ? Mais non abruti, je parle pas des joueurs ! Je parle de cet arbre qui ressemble à rien là bas. … Pas Mahyar. L'arbre à côté de Mahyar. … Est-ce que tu insinues que Mahyar ressemble à un arbre ? BREF ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce texte qui m'a pris énormément de temps à écrire, parce que je m'éclatais dessus, tout simplement XD Joyeuses Morts à tous !_

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Evil Krayn est la propriété de Krayn. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **L'APOGÉE D'EVIL KRAYN**

Il était une fois, dans un monde noir et méchant, d'étranges événements tout aussi noirs et méchants. Nous étions le 31 Octobre dans ce monde, et comme tous les 31 Octobre, Evil Krayn ne rêvait que d'une chose, faire le mal. Il observait, dégoûté, son créateur streamer, avec son stupide sourire angélique et ses airs de bisounours. Tout ce que lui, homme des ténèbres et de la fourberie détestait. Ce matin là, il rassembla son équipe de (presque) super-méchants dans le but de gagner l'autre monde et renverser ce pouvoir dominé par les Bisounours et enfin avoir sa revanche sur son Créateur.

Nous avions donc, rassemblés devant un portail magique, une équipe de grands guerriers, connus aux quatre coins de la galaxie comme étant les plus redoutables de tous les criminels. Evil Bob, tout d'abord, grand Pyro-Barbare, massacreur d'enfants perdus en forêt, s'était promis de faire mordre la poussière à son créateur à coup de lancers de flammes dans les fesses. Evil Fred et Evil Seb, le duo diabolique, avaient eux prévus de torturer leurs géniteurs respectifs à coup de très mauvais jeux vidéos, à tel point qu'ils finiraient par mettre fin à leurs jours.

Et enfin, il y avait le boulet, celui dont personne ne voulait avoir la charge, Kitten Mahyar. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était là. Ce mec était tout simplement trop adorable. Un vrai bisounours cédant au moindre caprice de ses joueurs, toujours à réconforter ou à faire des câlins. Aucun des quatre Youtubers diaboliques ne savait comment il s'était retrouvé là, ils l'avaient juste adopté. Il se baladait toujours avec une peluche dans les mains, un tutu et des ailes de fées. Et personne ne voulait le contrarier, donc quand il demanda à se faire appeler « Princesse Mahyar », ils acceptèrent.

« On va spawner directement à côté de mon créateur, expliqua Evil Krayn. Il faut juste attendre qu'il aille regarder le dossier que je lui ai envoyé sur son ordinateur et on sera téléportés. Il va avoir la peur de sa vie. »

Et ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Ils apparurent soudainement dans le salon de Krayn, qui était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir un mail étrange, reçu il y a quelques secondes. Le bruit caractéristique d'une assiette explosant au sol le fit sursauter. Il fit volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Evil Krayn, tout de noir vêtu, s'approcha de son créateur, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« Malsoir à toi très cher. Et adieu. »

Evil Krayn bondit sur la chaise, attrapa le pantalon de son créateur qui traînait là. Il lui bondit dans le dos et lui plaqua le tissu sur le visage. Krayn essaya en vain de se débattre, Evil Seb et Evil Fred le maintenaient au sol. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, sous le manque d'air, à la grande joie de son double diabolique, qui se releva.

« Je vais m'en charger. Allez chercher vos créateurs, nous allons nous amuser un peu. »

Evil Bob hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, les doubles maléfiques (ou presque) sur les talons. Evil Krayn attendit que la porte soit fermée, puis se dirigea en sifflotant vers son double. Il prit une chaise, la posa en plein milieu du salon, bien visible devant la caméra de l'ordinateur. Il sortit de sa poche un rouleau d'adhésif noir, puis entreprit d'attacher les bras et les jambes de son cobaye. Krayn se réveilla au moment où son double maléfique le bâillonnait. Il essaya instantanément de se débattre, mais c'était trop tard. Evil Krayn sortit un couteau de sa poche et caressa doucement le visage de son clône avec, un sourire mauvais collé au visage. Krayn lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Profite bien de ta dernière soirée cher double. Je prends le contrôle de ton live, ton public, ton appartement, ta vie. Et toi... Toi tu vas juste mourir. Mais comme je suis poli, je te laisse apprécier ton dernier live. »

Il laissa sa proie au centre de la pièce, en caleçon, et s'installa devant l'ordinateur. L'intro venait tout juste de se terminer, le grand spectacle allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Tous allaient assister à son apogée et le reconnaître en tant que Maître Incontesté de cette planète. Des « Bonjour Krayn » commencèrent à défiler sur l'écran, lui arrachant un rictus de haine profonde.

« Malsoir primates stupides et obnubilé par votre écran d'ordinateur. Ici Evil Krayn, pour vous servir. Nous sommes ce soir réunis pour fêter le dernier live officiel de Krayn. Restez jusque la fin, pour la mise à mort. »

Des messages d'incompréhension totales apparurent. Certains mentionnant même le fait que Krayn était attaché derrière. Evil Krayn sourit sadiquement, se leva, et poussa la chaise de Krayn à côté du bureau. Bien sûr, le Streamer essaya de hurler à ses fans d'appeler la police. Son double maléfique se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine, attrapa une poêle qui semblait assez lourde, et la posa bien en évidence devant le gourou des dindons, qui blêmit à vue d'œil.

« Tu vas gentiment te taire ou je te l'écrase sur le crâne. »

La soirée débuta. Evil Krayn se débrouilla plutôt bien sur Isaac. Au point de battre le record de son double, qui poussa un cri entre la frustration et la colère. Après deux heures et demi de torture, on toqua enfin à la porte. Evil Fred entra, Bob Lennon ligoté, visiblement blasé, sur l'épaule. Evil Seb le suivait de près, tirant Fred et Seb avec l'aide d'Evil Bob. Et enfin, Mahyar entra, les mains ligotées avec une écharpe rose, tiré par son double. Il semblait même consentant. Krayn lança un regard suppliant vers Mahyar, qui haussa simplement les épaules, et partit s'asseoir à côté des autres, contre le mur.

« Bien, la fête peut maintenant commencer.

\- Euh... Je ne crois pas non. »

Evil Krayn se crispa, puis se retourna lentement vers l'abruti qui avait osé l'interrompre, à savoir Mahyar Shakeri, qui le dévisageait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'écharpe qui les retenaient un peu plus tôt sur le sol. Il souriait sadiquement, visiblement fier de lui. Il se leva de la chaise, et se dirigea vers lui. Il le chopa par le col et le força à se relever, essayant de le dominer de toute sa hauteur. Il lui plaqua le couteau sous la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que que tu as à dire avant de crever, insecte ? Personne se souviendra de toi, alors tu peux toujours crier.

\- Oh je ne crierai pas. Vous avez oublié un détail assez important.

\- Mon plan est parfait !

\- Oh non, certainement pas. Mais ça, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, parce que vous ne connaissez pas la communauté d'Aventures. »

Evil Krayn appuya légèrement sur le couteau, faisant couler un peu de sang le long du cou du Maître des dès (parce que c'est plus sexy, voyez vous), avant de se tourner vers ses comparses.

« Eh, l'allumette, va surveiller la porte. Tire sur le premier con qui s'approche de la maison.

\- Même si c'est une grand-mère de quatre ving seize ans en fauteuil roulant ? Demanda Evil Bob sur un ton horriblement malsain.

\- Surtout si c'est cette grand-mère.

\- Parfait Boss. Considérez qu'elle est déjà morte. »

Evil Krayn repoussa violemment Mahyar au sol, et lui envoya son pied là où ça fait mal, histoire qu'il ne fasse plus d'histoire. Sur le chat du live, les insultes commencèrent à pleuvoir. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu de toute évidence. Quand un message apparut en gros, à coup de dindons de 100 euros.

 _Unies, nous ne craignons la peur._

 _Au tournant des chemins, nous nous rapprochons.  
La réussite ou la mort, telle est notre mission._

 _Accroche-toi à ton siège, demi-Krayn_

 _La fanbase d'Aventures arrive._

 _ET ELLE EST PAS CONTENTE !_

Evil Krayn haussa un sourcil, puis se tourna vers Mahyar, qui s'était levé, et souriait désormais. Okay. Il attrapa la casserole, puis se dirigea vers le Maître du Jeu, qui haussa simplement un sourcil. BOOM. Bon, bah, il était sérieux en fait. Mahyar s'écroula au sol, aux pieds de Bob qui commença très légèrement à paniquer. Fred et Seb étaient encore dans les vapes eux, ils avaient bien de la chance. Un filet de sang coula du front du MJ. Mais il respire, que les lecteurs rangent leurs armes ! Au même moment, un bruit se fit entendre, à l'extérieur. Suivi de hurlements, parce que l'isolement de l'appartement de Krayn, il est tout pourri.

« LÂCHE TON EXTINCTEUR !

\- BAH BAISSE TES FLAMMES ALORS ! PERSONNE SE FOUT ENTRE MOI ET BOB LENNON. ET SURTOUT PAS UN DEMI-PYRORIENDUTOUT DE CACAHUETES ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand. Evil Bob, la robe à demi-arrachée déboula dans la pièce, traumatisé, et partit se planquer derrière Evil Krayn, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Un groupe de demoiselles entra dans la pièce, sourcils froncés, toutes armées. Celle devant eux avait un extincteur, un autre tenait fermement une pelle, une autre encore un balai, d'autres des casseroles. Et elles semblaient en colère.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Celle avec l'extincteur avança d'un pas. Au pied de Bob, Mahyar ouvrit un œil, en gémissant.

« Je suis Myfanwi, créatrice de la fanbase d'Aventures, maman du Thélthazar, et le monsieur qui fait sa drama-queen au sol assistait au live. Et il nous a prévenu. Psychopathe de pacotille, toujours vérifier que ses cibles ne sont pas en possession d'un téléphone. On t'as jamais appris ça ?!

\- Je... Euh...

\- Ta gueule. Juste, ta gueule. Tu vas t'asseoir contre le mur avec tes copains, nous on va libérer tout le monde et se barrer. Si demain matin t'es toujours là, je te pète les deux bras, puis les deux jambes, et t'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer. »

Evil Krayn attrapa son couteau et se jeta sur Myfanwi, qui recula d'un pas. Le couteau se planta par contre dans quelque chose. Kimi hurla en voyant tomber Rubéale, se tenant la poitrine, alors qu'une mare de sang coulait sous elle. Mahyar et Myfanwi se lancèrent un regard entendu. Le Maître du Jeu bondit sur Evil Krayn, le faisant basculer au sol. Evil Fred tenta d'intervenir, mais le MJ était souple, et son pied toucha l'entrejambe sans trop de mal, le pliant en deux. Myfanwi leva son extincteur, et, dans un hurlement guerrier, l'abattit sur le crâne d'Evil Krayn, au moment où une flèche, tirée par Evil Seb, transperça Krayn de part en part.

« Touches encore à un de mes potes et c'est l'abruti en rouge qui y passe ! Hurla t-il. Vous allez vous lever tous les deux et vous rendre bien gentiment.

\- Obéis, grogna Mahyar, il est sérieux. »

Les deux reculèrent, les mains bien en évidence. Krayn poussa un gémissement plaintif. Il était toujours tourné vers l'écran d'ordinateur, et les fans étaient passés en mode hystériques, hurlant des « Krayn tu vas bien ? » « ALLEZ MAHYAAAAAAAR » « J'suis sûr que c'est du fake » à tout bout de champ. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent le visage de Krayn se figer, une flèche plantée entre les deux yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Hurla Temtaranne, penchée sur Rubéale, choquée. Ils se sont rendus !

\- Parce que c'est... Drôle ?

\- Oh putain, tu vas voir à quel point c'est drôle ! TEAM NAIN ! A L'ATTAAAAAAAAAAQUE ! »

Tem, Missy et Tsuki bondirent immédiatement en direction de Shin. L'archer essaya vainement de se défendre, mais elles... Elles le zigouillèrent, littéralement. Même Myfanwi, d'habitude habituée au gore trouva ça particulièrement horrible. Myfanwi se tourna vers Evil Bob et Evil Fred, dans un coin de la pièce.

« D'autres volontaires ? »

Ils disparurent d'un coup, en touchant un espèce de cristal. De retour dans leur monde. Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Rubéale finit d'agoniser, alors que la Team Nain, victorieuse, terminait elle d'empaller Evil Seb sur son arc. Dans le fond de la pièce, toujours attaché, la tête de Krayn reposait sur son clavier, désormais ensanglanté, alors que, derrière leurs écrans, des dizaines de fans pleuraient sa mort.

Fin.

« QUOI ?! Hurla Krayn. POURQUOI MOI ENCORE ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR QUE TU ME DETESTES A CE POINT ?!

\- Quand tu m'appelleras MyfanWI, et pas Myfanoui, tu survivras peut être. Les autres, des avis ? »

Le cast d'Aventures et la Fanbase, réunis dans un hangar sombre pour fêter Halloween dévisagèrent intensément la créatrice de la fanbase, serrant contre elle son bouquin.

« Quoi ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Vous êtes tout pâle. »

Mahyar applaudit.

« Euh... Oui ! C'était très bien ! Va donc te resservir en Mojito. Plusieurs fois. Histoire que... Euh... Que tu ne tues personne. »

Et ainsi fut-il.

Joyeux Halloween chère Fanbase.

Et n'oubliez pas.

 **Evil Krayn est juste derrière vous.**


End file.
